<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Took Me By Surprise and Then by MJplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691321">Took Me By Surprise and Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease'>MJplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanish Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de su segunda cirugía en New York, Charles no espera tener a nadie cuidándolo junto a su cama — y ciertamente no Tony Stark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Took Me By Surprise and Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts">thehoyden</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/456836">Took Me By Surprise and Then</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden">thehoyden</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Espero que disfruten de la traducción de esta preciosa historia!♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de su segunda cirugía en Nueva York, Charles no esperaba que nadie estuviera junto a su cama al despertar. Instruyó a Alex y a Sean para que se quedaran con Hank en Westchester. Es probable que Erik y Raven estén a mitad de su camino alrededor del mundo, e incluso si estuvieran cerca, no esperaba que ninguno de ellos viniera a tomar su mano.</p><p>La única persona que esperaba aún menos es la que está allí, sentado en la dura silla, como si estuviera completamente cómodo, con toda su atención en un papel cuadriculado apoyado contra su rodilla mientras dibuja algo con pinceladas precisas de una pluma.</p><p>"¿Tony?" susurró Charles.</p><p>Los ojos de Tony Stark se mueven y él le sonríe a Charles, y oh — es la misma sonrisa, como si todavía tuvieran diez años y estuvieran escapándose de una de las fiestas de sus padres para hacer algo fenomenalmente estúpido que probablemente resultaría en serios daños a la propiedad. "Hola," dice Tony en voz baja. "Nunca me llamas, no me escribes—"</p><p>"Mentiras," dice Charles, y tose débilmente cuando su garganta seca protesta por el esfuerzo. "Te envié una tarjeta de Navidad."</p><p>Tony toma la copa de agua de la mesa lateral y ajusta cuidadosamente la pajilla para sostener el vaso en el ángulo perfecto que permita que Charles tome un poco sin derramarlo por toda la cama. "Con un sello postal de Westchester. Pensé que era una señal del apocalipsis."</p><p>"¿Uno que tú no comenzaste?"</p><p>"De ahí mi confusión," dice Tony, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que desaparece en unos segundos. "Charles, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Sabes que podrías haber..."</p><p>"Oh, Tony," suspira Charles. Se estira mentalmente para averiguar por qué Tony está aquí, pero está lleno de morfina y no quiere herir a Tony por accidente. Sin embargo, sí logra descubrir a alguien más esperando fuera de la puerta de su habitación, y no puede evitar sentirse tenso. Se siente muy vulnerable en este momento, acostado sobre su estómago, sin el uso de sus piernas.</p><p>Una parte de él teme que el sentimiento de ser vulnerable se quede por siempre.</p><p>"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunta Charles después de un momento.</p><p>La cara de póker de Tony ha mejorado mucho con los años, porque nada de la irritación que está irradiando de él se muestra en su rostro. "¿No puedo visitar a un viejo amigo que está en el hospital?"</p><p>"Por supuesto," dice Charles, y se aferra a la mano de Tony desde donde descansa sobre la cama, y Tony aprieta sus dedos desesperadamente, y esto también es dolorosamente familiar; Tony es un pozo de soledad que nunca sabe cómo demostrar sus sentimientos. "Pero imagino que hiciste que la señorita Potts pasara por un montón de problemas para encontrarme."</p><p>La incomodidad está de vuelta, y esta vez, está escrita en todo el rostro de Tony, en las esquinas de su boca, en el ceño de su frente, en la confusa mezcla de vergüenza, alivio y preocupación que cae en los rincones de la mente de Charles. "Sí. Sí, eso hice." Sus ojos se dirigen hacia la puerta, y luego se inclina para poner sus labios en el oído de Charles, y susurra, "¿Estás en problemas?"</p><p>Charles se siente tenso de nuevo, e incluso con la morfina, es doloroso. Pero es aún más doloroso darse cuenta de que, aunque robó los recuerdos de Moira después de haber desperdiciado su oportunidad en la CIA, a pesar de que los muchachos están en la mansión de Westchester ocultos, sigue preocupado de que no sea suficiente . Que <em>él</em> no será suficiente.</p><p>Las lágrimas que salen de la esquina de sus ojos son la menor perdida de dignidad desde Cuba. Está cansado y tiene miedo y no está seguro de que pueda hacerlo solo. Se ahoga. "Sí."</p><p>"Está bien," respira Tony. "Bien. Voy a— Voy a encargarme de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por nada." Suena como si estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo, pero Charles siempre ha sabido que la mayor fortaleza de Tony es decirse a sí mismo que puede arreglarlo todo y luego encontrar la manera de hacerlo.</p><p>Tony va a la puerta y tiene una conversación silenciosa con quien sea que está esperando justo afuera. Comienza en silencio, aunque rápidamente se convierte en un: "Oh, por el amor de Dios, Rogers."</p><p>Y ahí es cuando un hombre alto con amplios hombros entra y pone un jarrón de flores en la mesa junto a la cabecera de Charles, son narcisos y tulipanes que anuncian la primavera. "Dr. Xavier," saluda el hombre, callado y respetuoso.</p><p>"Son hermosas, gracias," Dice Charles, sonriendo porque es un habito.</p><p>El hombre se sienta y hay algo bastante familiar en él; algo en su mandíbula, tal vez. Si Raven estuviera aquí, se burlaría de él por alardear de su memoria en Columbia y no ser capaz de distinguir rostros más tarde, lo cual no es totalmente mentira. La mente de la gente es única, y Charles nunca la olvida.</p><p>"Quiero expresarle mi agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho," dice el hombre — <em>Rogers</em>, supone, si la queja de Tony estaba dirigida a él.</p><p>"¿Por lo que he hecho?" pregunta Charles, confundido.</p><p>Tony se para junto a Rogers, reclinándose contra la ventana y luciendo preocupado. "Se refiere a lo que pasó en Cuba."</p><p>Charles aprieta el algodón almidonado de la sábana debajo de sus dedos. "Tony," dice, y no puede ocultar el tinte de miedo en su voz.</p><p>"Está bien," dice Tony, dándole a Rogers una mirada breve pero significativa antes de girarse para darle a Charles una mirada más suave y extrañamente suplicante. "Te lo prometo, Charles, no estamos— no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. Pero tenemos que— puedes decir que no. Puedes decir que no, y nosotros nos iremos de aquí, y nadie vendrá a buscarte. Pero tenemos que preguntar."</p><p>"¿Preguntarme qué?"</p><p>Rogers se acerca y dice, "Dr. Xavier, su país lo necesita."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No tiene ninguna expectativa de que volverá a caminar después de recuperarse de su cirugía— ninguna en absoluto. El cirujano había sido muy claro en ese punto. Pero debido a que su médula espinal no fue completamente cortada, el cirujano está realmente esperanzado de que Charles pueda recuperarse de forma moderada, que recupere la sensación en la región pélvica. Sus palabras tranquilizan profundamente a Charles ya que provienen tanto de los labios del hombre como de su mente.</p><p>Tony regresa al día siguiente y procede a leer abiertamente el diagnostico de Charles y fruncir el ceño. "Van a dejarte salir la semana que viene, pero tienes un montón de Terapia Física por venir."</p><p>"Maravilloso," dice Charles, y aleja despiadadamente su plato de comida.</p><p>"Sabes," dice Tony, sentándose en la cama, "Si realmente no quieres prestar tu ayuda, deberías habérselo dicho a Rogers. Él puede see como un perro con un hueso— sigue mirándote con esos ojos enormes y tristes hasta que aceptas."</p><p>"Eso me recuerda a alguien que conozco," dice Charles secamente. "Fui honesto cuando dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Creo que ya he tenido suficientes peleas." Se las arregla para comer algo de los huevos revueltos, y luego mira fijamente a Tony. "Y no creas que te he perdonado por haberme dejado conocer al Capitán América mientras vestía una bata de hospital con mi trasero al aire."</p><p>"Sí, es que eso me recuerda a otro capitulo en nuestra historia," dice Tony, sonriendo.</p><p>"Tony," dice Charles reprochándole, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en las comisuras de su boca.</p><p>"Estuve pensando," dice Tony. "Independientemente de si decides aceptar la oferta de trabajo, creo que deberías vivir conmigo por un tiempo."</p><p>"¿Contigo?" dice Charles débilmente, alzando las cejas.</p><p>Tony agita sus manos. "No conmigo, con nosotros. En la casa que tenemos en esta ciudad. Puedo conseguirte a alguien para ayudarte con tu terapia, y no tendrás que alojarte en algún hotel lleno de ratas, como el Waldorf-Astoria— "</p><p>"Tony, en serio—"</p><p>"Así no tendrás que viajar a Westchester y de vuelta aquí— vamos, es un gran plan, ¿qué te parece? Sin presiones."</p><p>Charles lo piensa y hace caso a su instinto antes de negarse. Los chicos todavía estaban en Westchester, aunque era seguro que Alex no permanecería ahí por mucho tiempo— él ha estado ansioso por ir a buscar a su hermano, y Charles no puede culparlo. No parece justo dejar a Sean y a Hank solos, pero bueno, Charles no está seguro de que sea justo hacerlos pasar por alguna otra pelea y por la terapia física. La primera batalla había sido bastante mala.</p><p>"Ya has empezado a renovar la casa para una silla de ruedas, ¿verdad?" dice Charles suspicazmente. Ni siquiera necesita leer la mente de Tony para adivinar que así es— la larga experiencia dicta que Tony Stark planea y construye el futuro que él quiere y después empuja al mundo para que le siga el paso.</p><p>"No me mires, todo fue obra de Rogers. Tiene todos estos sentimientos acerca de la accesibilidad ya que vivió en una época con alta tasa de polio," dice Tony con prisa, pero está mirando a Charles con cuidado. "Y sucede que tenemos un tipo en el equipo que es muy bueno con el martillo."</p><p>"Quiero decir que sí," inicia Charles, y Tony le lanza una enorme sonrisa. "Pero tengo tres jóvenes de los que soy responsable. No podré vivir si los dejo solos en Westchester. ¿Tienes espacio para más personas?"</p><p>"Demonios, ellos pueden tener un piso propio, si quieren," dice Tony, apretando la mano de Charles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esa noche, el teléfono junto a la cama de Charles suena. El operador le pregunta si acepta los cargos por la llamada, y Charles accede apresuradamente.</p><p>"Charles," dice una voz que no ha oído desde Cuba.</p><p>"Erik," dice en respuesta, luego busca a tientas lo que quiere decir a continuación, pero la preocupación que ha sentido estos últimos meses lo supera todo. "¿Todo está bien?"</p><p>Hay una larga pausa, y entonces Erik ignora completamente su pregunta. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en el hospital?"</p><p>Charles se estremece. Erik debió haber llamado a la mansión y conseguido la información de alguno de los muchachos. Si Erik no sabía de su parálisis antes, probablemente ya lo sabe. "Hasta la próxima semana, es lo más probable."</p><p>"Pero volverás a casa después de eso," dice Erik, como si tratara de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.</p><p>"Eventualmente," dice Charles, pero hay algo en la forma en que Erik se refiere a la mansión como su casa que hace que su voz se quiebre un poco.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres decir con <em>eventualmente</em>?" dice Erik, sonando suspicaz y protector, y eso es dolorosamente familiar.</p><p>Charles suspira. "Me quedaré en la ciudad para mi terapia física. Voy a traer a los chicos conmigo. Si necesitas— si alguna vez necesitas un lugar para quedarte por un tiempo, eres bienvenido en la mansión mientras no estamos."</p><p>"¿Por qué?" interrumpe Erik, pero Charles oyó la vulnerabilidad en su voz, el desconsierto, como si sinceramente no pudiera imaginar por qué Charles le ofrecería tal cosa. "¿Dónde te alojas, entonces?"</p><p>Charles vacila, porque él va a ser un huesped, y no parece una buena idea decirle. "En una casa en Manhattan."</p><p>"La dirección," dice Erik, y Charles piensa que lo escucha destapar un bolígrafo.</p><p>"Erik, no creo que— " murmura Charles.</p><p>"¿No me dirás dónde encontrarte?" pregunta Erik, y suena un poco herido, y eso patea la fuerza que ha crecido dentro de Charles después de la batalla.</p><p>"Tú has sabido dónde encontrarme durante seis meses," dice Charles. "No parecías estar particularmente interesado."</p><p>"Charles..." Erik realmente suena herido esta vez. "No lo sabía, te lo juro." suspira entonces, suena destrozado.</p><p>"No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, de todos modos," responde.</p><p>Erik se hubiera limitado a preocuparse, a alterarse y a ahogarse en culpa. Ya había hecho tal escándalo una vez, con unas migrañas ordinarias, como si fuera un padre que debe cuidar por primera vez a su hijo recién nacido, totalmente incapaz de pensar racionalmente.</p><p>"Si no me dices dónde vas a estar, dime que estarás a salvo," dice Erik, casi suplicando. "Al menos dime eso."</p><p>"Erik," dice Charles, y se maldice interiormente por aún dejar que Erik lo haga sentir como ahora, incluso después de todo lo que pasó. "No es que no quiera decírtelo."</p><p>Hay silencio en el otro extremo de la línea, y luego Erik dice en un peligroso gruñido, "¿Estás en peligro?"</p><p>"¡No!" Grita Charles, y podría patearse a sí mismo, porque <em>por supuesto</em> que Erik va a encontrar la negación instantánea extremadamente sospechosa. "Estoy bien, perfectamente bien, te daré un número de teléfono en donde puedes contactarme."</p><p>"Adelante," acepta, y si Charles hace que Erik le repita el número dos veces sólo porque quiere escuchar su voz por un poco más de tiempo, ese es asunto suyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El capitán Rogers le había asegurado que la organización conocida como SHIELD sabía de su telepatía, pero que la eliminación de Moira en la CIA había sido un éxito. Eso hace que Charles respire un poco mejor, aunque todavía no se siente totalmente optimista acerca de estar asociado con un cuerpo gubernamental de supervisión de cualquier tipo- después de todo, sólo basta ver cómo terminó la primera vez.</p><p>La mansión es justo como Charles puede recordarla- grande, vistosa, ocupando más bienes raíces de lo que parece factible dado que es Manhattan. Por otra parte, Howard Stark no había sido conocido por su moderación.</p><p>Tampoco lo es Tony, porque los escalones del frente ya han sido reemplazados por una larga rampa inclinada que parece que ha estado allí siempre, y el capitán Rogers lo empuja hacia arriba y hasta adentro de la mansión, por el pasillo, hasta una suite. "Hay un botón que abre la puerta a ambos lados," le dice a Charles, y Charles sólo puede pensar, <em>Oh, Tony</em>, con mucho cariño. El botón parece haber estado allí siempre, y si Charles no hubiera visto un recuerdo del buen capitán sobre los hombres trabajando en la construcción, se lo hubiera creído.</p><p>Hay más tulipanes junto a la cama en el dormitorio, y Tony realmente ha pensado en todo- él puede ver que la puerta del cuarto de baño se ha ampliado para permitir que su silla de ruedas pase, y probablemente Tony ha rediseñado la totalidad del baño en sí.</p><p>"¿Hay algo que necesite?" Pregunta Rogers. Ha sido escrupulosamente respetuoso y educado, ni siquiera un poco condescendiente, dejando que Charles hiciera lo que pudiera, pero ofreciendo ayuda cundo la necesitaba. Él es, de hecho, cada centímetro del héroe que Charles y Tony habían crecido idolatrando, lo que hace que la fricción entre Tony y él sea mucho más curiosa.</p><p>"No gracias. Creo que sólo dormiré hasta que lleguen los chicos," dice Charles. Él mira la cama, y se pregunta si tendrá la fuerza en sus brazos para poder moverse y acostarse, apenas pudo hacerlo en el asiento trasero del coche que lo trajo aquí.</p><p>"¿Me permitiría?" pregunta Rogers, y Charles lo mira con sorpresa. "Es que- las cirugías afectan a cualquiera. Necesitará tiempo."</p><p>"Y terapia física increíblemente dolorosa," dice Charles suspirando. "¿No te molesta?"</p><p>Rogers da un paso adelante entonces, y Charles levanta sus brazos para sostener sus muy anchos hombros, luego Rogers lo levanta de la silla de ruedas como si no pesara nada en absoluto, y lo coloca en la cama con muchísimo cuidado antes de tomar una manta al pie de la cama y extenderla sobre él.</p><p>"Gracias," dice Charles con sinceridad.</p><p>Rogers sonríe, todavía de forma educada, pero con una timidez profunda. "¿Quiere que lo despierte cuando lleguen los chicos?"</p><p>"No hay necesidad," responde Charles. "Sabré cuando estén aquí."</p><p>Rogers lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos en maravilla y no miedo, y asiente con la cabeza ligeramente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charles sabe que él es el último en la gran lista de personas a las que Tony ha reunido en la mansión, y que no es el único con habilidades especiales. Aún así, una cosa es saberlo intelectualmente y otra distinta es conocer al Dr. Bruce Banner.</p><p>"Dr. Xavier," dice él, y está genuinamente complacido de conocer a Charles, su mente brilla con destellos sobre los trabajos sobre genética que Charles ha escrito, mezclado con ecuaciones y trabajos sobre la radiación gamma que Charles no puede comprender por la explosión de emoción que Banner envía.</p><p>"Encantado de conocerte," dice Charles, pero en el interior se tambalea porque Banner está... bueno, no está <em>solo</em> en su cabeza, exactamente. Y no es como con los esquizofrénicos a los que Charles ha sentido— es como si la mitad de la mente de Banner estuviera llena de furia hirviente, una sección separada pero no desconectada. Hace que Charles se sienta extrañamente mal. "Veo que ya has conocido a Hank," dice, y mira a la esquina del laboratorio, donde Hank está absorto en garabatear ecuaciones en una pizarra. Los tres muchachos llegaron a la mansión, pero sólo Hank se quedó— Alex está en busca de su hermano, y Sean ha ido a visitar a su familia, a la que ha echado mucho de menos, y Charles se siente vagamente culpable de nuevo por haberlo persuadido para que viniera con él.</p><p>Banner le sonríe. "Oh, sí. Bueno, Hank tiene algunas ideas para el reactor arc a gran escala en el que Tony y yo estamos trabajando."</p><p>"Muy buen," dice cortésmente Charles, porque él es malísimo para la ingeniería mecánica y realmente nunca desarrolló gusto por ella a pesar de la profunda decepción de Tony. "Bueno, no los voy a interrumpir más. ¿Los veré en la cena?"</p><p>"Por supuesto. Un placer conocerte," dice Banner, y ya se está girando, sus pensamientos vuelven a centrarse en las ecuaciones de Hank.</p><p>Hank agita una mano en dirección de Charles, pero no detiene lo que está haciendo, y Charles no se ofende. Él sabe cómo es Hank cuando se pone en marcha, y está muy contento de que Banner sea alguien que está claramente interesado en lo que Hank tiene que ofrecer y no en su apariencia. Teniendo en cuenta la rabia constante en la mente de Banner, y lo que puede pasar si no la tiene controlada, pues, ser azul y peludo debe parecer sencillo en comparación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La primera vez que Charles conoce a Thor, intenta leer su mente y se desmaya casi de inmediato.</p><p>Se despierta con un semi dios dándole suaves palmadas en el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>Thor asiente, luciendo satisfecho, y le dice, "No estás herido, me parece. Los videntes Midgardianos y las mentes de Asgard no están hechos para conocerse, mi amigo."</p><p>"Eso veo," gruñe Charles. Ese ligero altercado con la mente de Thor ayuda a convencerlo más eficazmente que todas las explicaciones de Tony sobre cómo Thor no es de este planeta— no es como cuando es incapaz de leer a alguien, cuando su mente escarba pero no puede ver nada, como con Logan, o como cuando una mente es imposible de penetrar, como la de Emma Frost en su armadura de diamante. Más bien es como si la mente de Thor brillara como el mismo sol, y él no puede ver nada por la luz. </p><p>"Pero esta es una presentación pobre para un guerrero como tú— ven, come conmigo y recobra tu fuerza," dice Thor, y regresa al refrigerador de nuevo, sacando incluso más comida de la que ya tiene en la barra. Thor señala con un cuchillo a un lugar en la mesa, y Charles rueda hasta ese sitio, uno que ahora siempre está libre para él. </p><p>Thor va a la mesa poco después, llevando dos sandwiches que son demasiado grandes como para ser comidos fácilmente. O eso piensa hasta que Thor le da un buen apretón al suyo y luego le da una mordida, estirando su mandíbula como haría una serpiente pitón. No hay otra explicación para la forma en que el sandwich cabe en su boca. </p><p>Charles ataca el suyo de forma astuta, es decir, por partes. Le sonríe a Thor para mostrar su aprecio. Si Thor se ofende por su forma de comer, no lo demuestra. Tampoco se ralentiza, lo cual es asombroso. Antes de que Charles haya comido una cuarta parte de su sándwich, Thor está engullendo su última mordida.</p><p>"Me dicen que una poderosa batalla tomó tus piernas," dice Thor, y él lo mira— bueno, no es simpatía o lástima. Parece <em>entusiasmado</em>.</p><p>Charles traga y toma un sorbo de agua. "Fue durante una batalla— sí. Pero no las perdí ante un enemigo."</p><p>Thor sigue sin mirarlo con lástima. "¿Las sacrificaste por un amigo?"</p><p>Charles mira su plato y traga con fuerza, porque nadie más, incluido él mismo, ha descrito Cuba de esa manera, pero siente que es más verdadero que cualquier otra cosa, y le revuelve el estómago de nuevo el pensar que ha perdido a Erik en esa playa, pensar en todo lo que ha perdido. Levanta la mirada. "Era mi amigo, sí." susurra Charles.</p><p>"Entonces es motivo de orgullo, no de tristeza," dice Thor suavemente.</p><p>Son interrumpidos por el estridente timbre del teléfono, y Thor se acerca al que está en la cocina con gran entusiasmo. "¡Saludos!" ruge "Soy Thor Odinson. ¿Con quién deseas conversar?" Escucha atentamente y sostiene el auricular. "Noble Charles, este hombre desea oír tu voz."</p><p>Charles arruga su nariz al ser llamado noble, pero se acerca para tomar el teléfono de la mano de Thor. "¿Hola?"</p><p>"Charles," dice Erik, sonando preocupado de ocho formas diferentes. "¿Qué es— por qué estás con un hombre que se presenta a sí mismo como un dios nórdico?"</p><p>"Jaja," dice Charles débilmente. "Es una pequeña broma. ¿Cómo estás?"</p><p>"Estoy llamando desde la mansión," dice Erik, y Charles piensa que puede escuchar la voz de Raven al fondo. "Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión acerca de recibirnos en tu casa."</p><p>"No lo haría," dice Charles, sujetando el auricular. "Erik, nunca lo haré."</p><p>El otro extremo de la línea está en silencio por un momento, y luego Erik dice suavemente, "Gracias."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su primer encuentro con Natasha Romanov ocurre en medio de una sesión de terapia física con el enfermero. Decir que no está saliendo bien es describirlo de forma suave, porque Charles puede tolerar muchas cosas, pero sentir dolor constante y escuchar a un hombre pensar muchas cosas tóxicamente groseras sobre ti es más que lo que cualquier persona debería tener que soportar.</p><p>Él la siente entrar en la habitación y observar la sesión en silencio durante unos minutos, su mente es notablemente silenciosa. Él capta sólo pequeños fragmentos de ella durante sus repeticiones, y sus pensamientos son analíticos, sin emoción.</p><p>"Detente," dice ella finalmente. El enfermero levanta la vista, irritado. "Estás despedido." dice con calma.</p><p>"No puedes despedirme," dice él.</p><p>Natasha no hace más que cambiar el peso a su otra pierna, y lo mira altivamente. "Largo. No vuelvas."</p><p>Decir que él sale furioso de la habitación es poco.</p><p>Ella se vuelve hacia Charles. "Tengo una proposición para ti," dice tranquilamente. "Me he recuperado de más lesiones de las que imaginas, y puedo ayudarte a hacer lo mismo. A cambio, quiero que me enseñes a bloquear mi mente."</p><p>Charles levanta las cejas. "¿Tiene motivos para preocuparse por interferencia telepática, señorita Romanov?"</p><p>"Tú sabes mi nombre aunque no nos han presentado, y apostaría a que nadie me describió para ti, tampoco," señala, y tiene toda la razón. "Estoy en el negocio de estar preparada, doctor Xavier. Si hay una falla en mi defensa, quiero arreglarlo."</p><p>Charles no está del todo seguro de que sea una buena idea, ¿debería confiarle su cuerpo a un espía sin cualificación médica? "¿Y este intercambio te parece justo?" le pregunta. "No creo que necesites mucha práctica, pero me dicen que yo necesito meses de terapia extensa."</p><p>Natasha inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "No es complicado. Un servicio por un servicio. ¿Qué te parece?"</p><p>Él lo piensa cautelosamente, suena bien. Eso es hasta que Natasha lo tiene en sus garras y no deja que Charles haga ni un poco menos de lo que ella sabe que él es capaz, incluso si llora cuando es particularmente doloroso y nada parece digno de este tormento.</p><p>El teléfono suena durante una de esas sesiones, y Natasha realmente tiene misericordia y deja que Charles tome la llamada. Todavía está congestionado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando dice hola.</p><p>"¿Charles?" pregunta Erik, sonando alarmado. "¿Qué pasa?"</p><p>"Nada," dice Charles, sonando miserable. "Es por... nada, Erik, de verdad. ¿Cómo estás?"</p><p>"¿Dónde estás?" demanda Erik ferozmente. "Una dirección, Charles, dame una pista. ¿Has sido un rehén todo este tiempo? <em>Estúpido</em>, ¿pensaste que no iría a ayudarte?"</p><p>"¡No soy un rehén!" chilla Charles.</p><p>Natasha le quita el teléfono. "No se saldrá de ésta tan fácilmente," dice antes de colgar.</p><p>"Asombroso," dice Charles exasperado. "Acabas de asegurar que Erik venga a destruir Manhattan buscándome."</p><p>Ella se encoge de hombros. "Si eres importante para él, no descansará hasta poder verte. Vendría de cualquier forma. Ahora vuelve aquí, todavía te quedan veinte repeticiones."</p><p>Charles considera que la idea de llorar es mejor que intentarlo, pero sabe que una bola de nieve en el infierno tiene mejores posibilidades que él de salirse con la suya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony es el rey en nunca dejar las cosas como son, por lo que Charles no se sorprende cuando se encarga de rediseñar su silla de ruedas.</p><p>Sin embargo, sí se sorprende cuando tanto el Dr. Banner como Hank se involucran en el proceso también, el cual parece incluir muchos gritos enérgicos y cada vez más exasperados sobre la capacidad mental de los otros, y no hay ninguna silla nueva porque ellos no logran ponerse de acuerdo en nada lo suficiente como para hacer un prototipo.</p><p>"Esto es absurdo," se burla Charles junto a Thor. "Honestamente."</p><p>Thor le ofrece algunas palomitas de maíz y siguen observando con gran interés la pelea intelectual frente a ellos.</p><p>Charles pasa una buena parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, cuando no está bajo el puño exigente de Natasha en la terapia física. Steve se ha encargado de hacerle compañía, trabajando en su cuaderno de dibujo bajo la buena luz del ventanal, y Charles no tiene las agallas para gruñile a Steve cuando él se pone de pie inmediatamente cada vez que Charles rueda a una estantería, y luce listo para bajar cualquier cosa que Charles pudiera querer. Todavía lucha de forma interna para acostumbrarse a su nueva relación física con el mundo, y puede que siempre vaya a ser así, pero Charles está mejorando — aunque muy lentamente — en pedir ayuda.</p><p>"Lo lograrás," dice Steve un día, después de que Charles rueda en la biblioteca y pasa algún tiempo mirando por la ventana.</p><p>Charles sólo lo mira, porque después de una sesión de TF como la de hoy, eso le parece muy improbable.</p><p>"Lo harás." dice Steve, bajo y sincero, y más que eso, es la fuerza de esa creencia que recibe de su mente lo que hace que Charles vea las cosas de forma diferente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charles recibe muy poco de Clint Barton. Es una presencia suave en la mente de Charles, viviendo en el último piso de la mansión. Baja por comida a rara horas de la noche, pasando sólo poco tiempo con los demás miembros del equipo. Natasha sólo le dice que él prefiere ver las cosas a distancia, y ella parece ver ese comportamiento como algo bueno — aunque Charles piensa que la definición de <em>bueno</em> de Natasha es más vaga que la de cualquier otra persona.</p><p>A veces, Charles se despierta en la noche y se da cuenta de que Barton está en la ventana del ático directamente sobre la ventana de su habitación. Se preguntó, al principio, si debía preocuparse o no, pero un suave toque a la mente de Barton revela un silencioso pero feroz impulso de protección, como si Barton de verdad esperara que alguien invadiera la habitación de Charles subiendo por el enrejado lleno de rosas que hay afuera, y sólo está preparado para ello. </p><p>Quizá es un síntoma de haber pasado demasiado tiempo con Erik, pero Charles lo encuentra muy tranquilizador, así que vuelve a dormir sin problema.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Por supuesto</em> que Erik elige usar ese enrejado para subir y abrir la ventana de Charles.</p><p>Cuando Charles despierta ante el ruido de la ventana, se da cuenta de que Barton ya intentó atravesar a Erik con una flecha, y fracasó debido a que Erik usó sus poderes para desviarla. Barton también está en camino a despertar a todos los demás, lo que es una receta para el desastre, porque SHIELD tiene cierto interés en el misterioso mutante llamado Magneto, y esa es una conversación que Charles no planea tener, gracias.</p><p>"Charles," dice Erik de forma casual, como si trepar hasta su ventana fuera una forma totalmente normal de tener acceso a la habitación de alguien.</p><p>"¿Eres idiota?" bufa Charles. "Erik, vete de aquí. Habrá cinco personas muy enojadas y muy armadas aquí en menos de un minuto."</p><p>"No me voy a ir sin ti," dice Erik terco. Está usando - santo dios, un traje negro de una sola pieza, parecido al traje para agua que usaba cuando Charles lo conoció en el océano. Lo distrae terriblemente.</p><p>"Te lo dije, no soy un rehén," dice Charles. "De verdad deberías irte, estas personas tienen interés profesional en Magneto, y no voy a entregarte."</p><p>Erik entrecierra los ojos. "¿Como el interés que tienen en ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo planean tenerte aquí? Esta prisión es adorable, Charles, pero es una prisión a fin de cuentas." camina hasta el armario y comienza a sacar su ropa.</p><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gruñe Charles. "Erik, por dios, detente."</p><p>"Si eso es lo que quieres, siéntete libre de detenerme," dice Erik. No está usando su casco.</p><p>Pero Charles no va a recurrir a eso, a pesar de que se está quedando sin opciones porque Tony y Steve van a entrar a la habitación en cuestión de segundos, y los demás no están muy lejos. Esto va a ser un <em>desastre</em>.</p><p>"Erik," dice firmemente. "Ven aquí."</p><p>Erik suelta la maleta que ha estado llenando y se para junto a la mesita de noche.</p><p>Charles hace una seña con sus dedos. "Tengo algo que decirte," dice, bajando la voz para que Erik tenga que inclinarse para escucharlo.</p><p>La sincronización es perfecta - justo cuando la puerta se abre, sujeta el rostro de Erik y lo besa con todo lo que tiene.</p><p>Erik hace un sonido contra sus labios, algo entre la sorpresa y el placer, e intenta alejarse, pero Charles se aferra a la tela sobre su cuello y lo mantiene ahí, besándolo con fuerza.</p><p>"Oh, dios," dice alguien. Charles cree que es Steve.</p><p>Banner aclara su garganta. "Pensé que habías dicho que estaba siendo atacado."</p><p>"Por una lengua, por lo que veo," dice Tony de forma seca. Está en lo correcto, Erik se está tomado la libertad de explorar su boca. No es como si Charles se resistiera mucho.</p><p>Si esta será la única oportunidad que Charles tenga, va a hacer que valga la pena - termina el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de Erik antes de soltarlo. "Si todos ustedes ya terminaron aquí," dice, usando su tono más ofendido.</p><p>"Nos vamos," dice Natasha. Charles no está completamente seguro, pero piensa que ella acaba de <em>guiñarle</em> un ojo.</p><p>"Dile a tu amorcito que entre por la puerta delantera la próxima vez," se queja Tony mientras todos salen, y cierra la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>Erik todavía tiene una mano en la cabecera, y se acerca más para pasar su pulgar sobre el labio de Charles, indeciso, dudoso, terriblemente tierno. Charles siente su respiración volverse inestable, y desea - oh dios, cuanto desea - que Erik hubiese venido a él de esta forma en todos esos meses que se sintió terriblemente solo.</p><p>"Dijo que usara la puerta principal," murmura Erik. "Así que eres libre de ir y venir como desees."</p><p>"Te lo dije," dice Charles. "No me tomaron como prisionero."</p><p>"Pero temías que a mí sí," Erik es muy perceptivo. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí?" acaricia los labios de Charles de nuevo, mirándolo.</p><p>"No," susurra Charles.</p><p>Había pensado que conocía a Erik hasta los huesos, pero parece que se perdió de algo vital, porque Erik descansa la cadera sobre la cama y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo una y otra vez hasta que Charles casi se ahoga en ello, y es sólo la realización de que Barton ha reanudado su puesto de vigilante lo que hace que Charles aleje a Erik.</p><p>Erik puede sentir el metal en el arco y las flechas de Barton, y no pide ninguna explicación. "En ese caso, ¿puedo visitarte mañana?"</p><p>"¿Mañana?" repite Charles, un poco mareado.</p><p>"Después de tu terapia física," dice Erik, y por supuesto que él sabe sobre eso, probablemente ha vigilado la mansión durante días antes de hacer su movimiento. "Pienso que podríamos llevar un tablero de ajedrez a Central Park."</p><p>Charles traga. "Ah. Sí. Me gustaría. Eso si no te molesta-" mira hacia la silla de ruedas junto a la cama.</p><p>Erik sacude la cabeza de forma lenta, como si eso nisiquiera fuera digno de mencionarse - y Charles se sorprende porque sabe que a Erik en serio <em>no le importa</em> eso en absoluto.</p><p>Es ridículo, porque Charles sabe que ambos tienen problemas que no pueden ser resueltos fácilmente, pero cuando Erik lo besa de nuevo, él sabe que es un beso de buenas noches y no de despedida.</p><p>Erik deja la mansión usando la puerta principal, y Charles puede sentirlo caminar por la rampa y desaparecer en la noche. Y por primera vez en meses, Charles piensa que siente esperanza creciendo dentro de él, es un eco de la esperanza de Erik, y es dulce y llena de promesa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>